The Tinglequest
by KamiThulak
Summary: A girl called Kessie, with a bit strange obsession with cats, comes to Hyrule to save the world from evil. On her way she meets friends who help her.
1. Prolog

The Tinglequest

Note: This is the first Fanfiction I have ever written, so please leave some advise and critic for me. This Fanfiction is meant to be funny and excegerated. It contains references some might not understand as I`m writing this for KlebKatt`s format BFFT. If you want to do some backgroundresearch check out her youtube channel.

This Fanfiction contains death, swearing and other stuff inappropriate for children and people who get easily offended.

Prolog: The Catnip Sanctuary

It was a hot summer afternoon in the middle of july. The sun stood high up in the blue, cloudless sky as it shone onto a small house in the center of a big garden. Trees casted their shadows on the foottall gras. From the mountain behind the house a stream was flowing down into a lake, near the front door , as the wind began to tease the leafs in the trees, the gras on the ground and the reed that surounded the lake. To sum it up, it was a beautifull day to relax.

Just so felt Kassie, she got the plot of land from her grandparents, and lived in there since. She herself felt like she was not just human but also a cat. As her desire to become a cat was intense, she adapted many catlike behaviours. She was very consideratly aboute beeing clean at all times, Kassie washed herself multiple times, every day. Even though she wasnt scared of water, it was highly displeasureable for her to fall into the cold wet lake in her garden, so she alway was carefull when she was chasing frogs around or tried to catch fishs with her five-finger-paws. As everyone could tell she was a rather unusual kind of girl.

Like all cats sleep at a cool pace to relax on a hot summernoon, so was Kassie. She was all curled up in her comfy bed. Not to hot and not to cold. It was just purrfect. For her it felt like it was okay for the world to end now, as she was happy and sleeping deeply.

But something seemed odd. It was to bright, even though the curtains were closed. In her dream a bright and flashy dot was flying around. At one moment she was strawling around in her garden as a pure cat with nothing to worry aboute and at the next there was this ANOYING LITTLE LIGHT! At first she tried to chase it down, kill it and most likely eat it. After a time that felt for her like a couple of minutes she didn`t want to hunt anymore and just sat down to straighten her mind. "What could this thing possibly be?" she asked herself, but she just couldn`t find an answer. It bugged her so much she started to meow loud, but the noise she made turned more and more into a scream as she woke up.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A shining adventure

It was already sundown as Kassie ate her breakfeast, mouseshaped pancakes as always. A nocturnal being like her woudn`t stand a chance staying awake a whole day, so she was awake 10 hours of night and slept the rest of the day. She looked around and thought that the house needs to be cleaned, but she just didn`t fell like it. After all it wasn`t her precious fur that was dirty. So she just opend a can of Mello Yello and sat down in front of her computer to play a ROM-Version of "The Legend of Zelda". The whole night went past and, not considering her two shower brakes, she didn`do anything else than playing.

The sun began to rise again so Kassie decided to go to bed. She closed the curtains and curled up in her bed and fell asleap fast. It didn`t take long and in her dream there was this tiny ANOYING light again. But this time she recognized it. It was not just a blueish glowing sphere, it had four little wings on its back. "Navi!" she said with pleasure. "Hey listen!" the fairy replied and remembered her why she couldn`t stand it. "There is an urgend matter in Hyrule. Someone of your world has invaded ours and caused mischiev. Only another being of this world can stop her." Kassie felt a bit nervouse and confused. What exactly was happening?

But Navi didn`t left her much time. "Will you come with me? I need an answer fast, or it may be to late!"

"But why me? I just want my peacefull and quiet life, I have nothing to do with your world."

"You`re the only one suited for this quest as you have the power to control your dreams to a certain point, what grants you magic abilitys in Hyrule. But I will not ask again. Will you accept my request and come with me?"

Kessie now felt a little responsible for what will happen to all her beloved characters in the Zelda univers. Still uncertain if her decision was the correct one she answered "Ok. You can count on me!"

Navi`s light flashed and began to become brighter until the whole world was nothing but blue light anymore. She felt like she was floating in an endless space. Suddenly other lights mixed into Navi`s blue. A tornado of colors raged around her and she began to feel sick. The colorful storm calmed down and sank to the ground. Now the lights looked like water splashing around me. The colors vanished as sudden as they appeared.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Into the dream

I looked around. All around me were stone walls. From above moonlight was shining onto me. I took a deep breath. The air tasted strange. The smeel wasn`t good either. I looked down to my feet and nearly lost my balance. I stood on a giant lilly pad in a dirty lake. Now I didn`t wonder aboute the stench anymore. I jumped from one lilly pad to the next, carfull not to fall into the water. It wasn`t that hard although i never was that good in PE.

I reached the dry after a couple of jumps. I was happy with myself completing such a task without failure. Out of nothing white mist began to flow towards me. It passed me and began to dance on the muddy water. It left a crystal clear path where it touched the water, just for it to turn filthy again seconds later. The dancing mist was mesmerizing. It started to float up into the air, right at the middle of the lake and began to adopt a form that seemed somehow solid.

A few seconds later a giant white owl raised its head towards the moon. It didn`t seem like a living being, but more like a ghost or at least somewhat etheral. The ghostly creature lowered its head just to stare directly into my eyes. Its glace was just as mesmerizing as its dance before, but I felt happy in a strange way under these big, round eyes.

"A truly pure soul bristling with love and joy, hopes and wishes and most of all, dreams. Hoooooo"

At first I was confused where this calm and kind voice came from. It couldn`t be from far away, as clear as it was. Than I understood, it was the owl talking. It`s eyes still laying on me.

"Who are you and where am I? Is this realy Hyrule? Where are all the fairys and..."

"I don`t like to interupt you, and I will tell you everything you want to know at time. First of owl you can call me Hush, as my real name is to complex for a mortal creature like you and yes this is the place some call Hyrule."

"So it realy did work..." I mumbled to myself.

"I`m a creature of outmost knowlage, but I don`t know you. You seem like one of the Elves of this region but on the same time you seem like a cat. What are you?"

I looked down at me. All over my skin was brown fur, sparkling as if it was polished copper. My long hair was waving in the light breeze. It reached nearly to the tip of my tail.

"Oh my god! I have a tail!" I shouted with excitement. "I need a mirror."

Hush made a confused impression, but he plunged his wing under water, making it once more clear. I used the reflection on the surface to look at my face. My emerald green eyes were shining as always, but instead of a regular human pupil there was that of a cats. I had long brown whiskers and a small black nose. My teeth were that of a cute predator and on top of my head I had big triangular ears with white fur in it.

I just couldn`t belive what I just saw and began to joyfully jump around. My dream to become a cat was closer than ever. I nearly forgot that Hush was still there until he asked again: "Now what are you?"

I told him my story, how I got here and what I Navi wanted me to do. He smiled at me - as far as an owl could do so - and began to laugh. "I like you. Never have I met someone like you, neither with such a body nor with such thoughts. Maybe you can help me here."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Plothole

I was confused how I could help someone like Hush. For me he seemed as if he was capable of doing nearly everything.

"In this world there are good spirits like me but also bad ones. We can not harm each other directly, but they found a way. I draw my energy from happienes, joy and life. Don`t missunderstand me here. I`m not draining other creatures lifeessence out of them." he explained.

"And let me guess: The evil spirits need death and sorrow to live?"

"How can you know that?"

"It is so unimaginative that something evil needs bad things to life."

"Well,... thats why they`re called bad spirits... But back to the point. I need you to go to this ground plot over there, find the bad spirits and cleanse on whatever they feast on, so this lake can come back to what it was before. I`m simply not able to cleanse all of the ground and water from the decay they are spreading."

"I`m here to help Hyrule out of its misery. I`m not sure if thats what Navi meant with it, but it`s a beginning! You can count on me."

"One last thing before you go: ..." 15minutes passed "...did you understand all of this? Do you want me to repeat what I just said?"

After a few minutes I stopped listening and with my thoughts far away I replied "Yes".

"Ok so once more: the last thing you need to know before you go ..."

"Hold on a second, please don`t continue, I don`t want to listen again!"

But he didn`t stop talking. I decided to ignore him and go. It was easy to find the ground plot he was talking aboute. The earth became musty and a disgusting smell reached my nose. I wanted to go as fast as possible, but I had to finish the quest Hsuh gave me. I looked around. An old cottage, that looked like it had burned down, at the end of a gravelpath. I went inside the cottage, the door crumbled into dust the moment I tried to open it. There was only one room. In the center was a hole. I looked down and a nasty stench struck me.

"Don`t tell me I have to go down there" I mumbled to myself, but I knew there was no other way. I crawled, head first, into the hole it wasn`t very steep and after 5 meters the tunnel began to expand. Another 10 meters and I was able to walk through the muddy passage.

Several minutes passed and I thought I`d never reach an end, until I found my self in a big shiny bubble of... I had no idea what it was made of. The ground was even and solid stone. The walls however looked like crystal. I stepped closer to the wall and stared at it. The crystal was so beautiful, rough edges like a polished gem, a pure and dark purple color and when I watched close enough there was a reflection of myself.

After I teared my eyes away from the shiny, dark crystal, I noticed a big tree in the middle of the spherical cave. It was an oak. It`s trunk was easily 2 meters wide and the crown was at 10 meters height. I wondered how deep beneath the surface I was.

Suddenly the tree began to gloom with a drak pulsation aura and emited some kind of light. But instead of brightening the cave, the light somehow turned everything darker, so dark that even I couldn`t see anything anymore. Out of the absolute darkness I heard something buzz. The noise got louder and louder, it was like thunder in my tormented catears. I held my hands over my ears. Slowly the buzzing noise went silent and only the subsiding sound echoing from the crystal walls was left.

The darkness faded away and I finaly could see again. Everything was just like before, with one difference! In front of the tree was a person!


End file.
